Amy On the Run
by nat-nav
Summary: I know it said in AGMGTW that Amy was taken BEFORE America. But I don't care and I've decided she wasn't! So here's a little one-shot of her being taken.


**Here's a little one shot set in between The impossible Astronaut and The Day of the Moon! :) Hope you like! :) x**

* * *

><p>I was running down back streets in downtown Boston; desperately hoping I wasn't being chased. I had 2 new pen lines on my hand and as per usual have no recollection of where I got them. I just knew I had to run. I hadn't seen Rory or River in weeks and I hadn't seen the Doctor in months, we were the FBI's most wanted and had to keep running.<p>

I ran out of the backstreets and was temporarily blinded by the midday sun. Once my eyes readjusted I tried to blend in with the crowd, albeit a bit hard with my pale skin and black pen marks over my face I stuck out like a sore thumb. Then I caught them, standing on the roof top staring at me, the sun behind him causing me to squint. I kept my eye on him and made a neat tally mark on my arm.

Then someone knocked me causing me to look away. _What was I looking at again? _I thought. I then noticed the pen in my hand a new mark on my arm. I had to keep moving.

I had been through Florida, taken a flight to New York and another to Boston. I was due to take another flight to San Francisco and keep looking. I was only about 4 miles from the airport, I needed a taxi. But there were people everywhere, who knows if any of them are FBI. Deciding the best course of action was to go somewhere a bit more enclosed than the busy Boston street I darted down a side alley and leant against the wall.

That's when I saw it and remembered. _On the roof top, oh god it's following me! _Determined not to take my eyes off it I put another mark on my hand and replaced the pen around my neck. "Why are you here?" I yelled at it. I didn't respond only tilting its head, its eyes boring into me. "Why are you following me?" I yelled again my hands starting to shake.  
>"The Child." It said, it's voice husky and forbidding.<br>"The Child, what child? Do you mean the one in Florida?" I asked my voice uneven the fear seeping through. "No, your child!" It said raising its finger. Then the world went black.

I woke up scared and alone. "Oi!" I yelled, only to be returned with my echo. Something wasn't right. _What had happened? How did I end up here?_ It was then that I noticed that my hands were strapped together rather tightly. "Ow." I said, attempting to remove the straps. _Why did I just notice that my hands were tied together? _I dismissed the worry; it was probably due to the fact that I am terrified. I then notice my feet are free, not tied together or anything. Taking a sigh of relief I try to stand up. My legs are very wobbly and when I attempt to take my first step I end up falling back down. _Disorientated. Wow, how long have I been out cold? _I wonder I shake off the worry. My main concern to get out of where ever I am.

I scramble back to my feet a lot more stable this time. A slowly make my way forwards. I was expecting to hit a wall eventually, but I didn't it seemed to be some sort of tunnel. It was pitch black and it seemed I was walking for at least an hour when I finally saw daylight.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the bright daylight, but when they did I was shocked to find out where I was. I was in the middle of the desert, Utah by the looks of it. _How In the world did I get here?_ There was a sharp rock at the edge of the tunnel so I sat down and started to cut at the bonds. Surprisingly they came away very easily. I then stood back up at looked at the wide expanse around me. _No point staying here got to keep moving._ I thought and started to walk down to what seemed to be a dirt track in the centre of the desert.

Upon arriving at the dirt track I started to hear the faint sound of an engine in the distance. I stood there for a few minutes waiting to see if a vehicle would approach. I got what I asked for. It was a black 4x4 with American flags on the front. With first glance at the approaching vehicle I ran, ran so fast. It couldn't be him, 2 months wasn't up yet. Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very welcome and cookies to anyone who does! :) x<strong>


End file.
